Twinairies
by LadySparx
Summary: ok, this is more of a cross over, it's based with the movie Twiches script, but it's been winxified, more sum. inside, no good summary 4 this 1 sorry, but i hope you like it, stars Stella and Bloom as twins, bewarned friendship of Stel/Diaspro Bloom/Mitzi
1. Prologue

Ok, i know you'll hate me for starting a new story when i havent up dadted the other but o well, its a cross over of Twitches and the Winx club, it uses the twitches scrpit lines, but its more based with the winx club, i do not own anything, the script belongs to Disney channel, and the winx club character be long to Ranibow Inc. or whatever, so now i don't own anything. It the move Twitches just Winxified. Hope you like, i will also being doing Twitches too later on or should i say Twinaries too, i was going to go with Fairwins, but it hard to comebing the words Twin and Fairies, so oh well, ok I'll stop so you can enjoy.

--

Twinairies

Prologue

The dark aura of the ancient witches raged across the land of Solaria, over-powering the forces of light. The twin daughters of the sun and the moon were born on Halloween and so was a new hope. The prophecy says that only the twin fairies can restore Solaria's light, but can they escape the ancient witches on the very day of their birth?

The dark aura filled the castle; the ancient witches were getting closer. In the room were the twin's were placed for safety, a door opened and in came two people, a man and a woman, the twin's guardians.

"The children, they're still alive." said the woman, Daphne.

"Hurry, we must hide them. Here I'll take Bloom." replied the man, Cordatorta.

"I'll take Stella."

"OK, well …watch it…support the head."

"Support that...support that, I'm supporting."

"Hurry!"

They rush to the stairs.

"Our fate is in their hands now." Whispers Cordatorta.

"Well, actually it's in our hands." Replies Daphne

"What?"

"Well, they're our fate, and their in our hands. Well, then technically…"

"Would you just go, the witches won't rest till they find them, I'll meet you in another dimension."

"Right," she heads up the stairs,

Lightning crashes outside.

"The twins aren't safe together."

"Wait," she turns around, "Are we going to the dimension that's purple or…"

"Just run."

They take their separate leaves with each twin, the ancient witches getting closer. Daphne enters her portal before the witches catch them. The witches go in search of the other twin.

In an alley way on Earth, a portal opens. The wind blows around garbage and trash cans.

"You'll be safe here, Little One." Says Daphne as she tries to sooth the crying baby. She exits the alley way and crosses the street to the nearby hospital. As she climbs the stairs she stops before she goes through the doors and looks to the sky,

"All we can do now is hope that Cordatorta got away," she says then heads through the doors.

-Back on Solaria-

The dark aura of the witches still rages around the castle. Cordatorta rushes through the back court yard, with a crying Bloom. The ancient witches following in pursuit.

"Were going to be ok, Bloom" he says to the crying baby.

"Portal, open!" and with that he steps through, disappearing from Solaria.

-Back on Earth-

Cordatorta walks down the sidewalk with a crying Bloom.

"It's ok, Little One. We're going to be safe. I don't think we were followed."

After that he appears face to face with a skeleton. He shields the baby. There's laughing. A hand reaches up and pulls of the mask.

"Dude, sorry…ah…Trick or Treat."

He just stares at the boy.

"Yeah,"

"Ok," The boy goes off laughing with the rest of his friends.

"Don't worry Bloom, you'll soon get used to their strange ways." And with that Cordatorta goes up to the hospital entrance and goes inside.

--

ok, hoped you liked it, review PLEASE!!

Winx Csi Hottie (formaly know as Csi Hottie)


	2. Chapter 1

ok, little hint, Mike and Vanessa are Stella's parents in this, Stella's the rich girl, and Bloom's the 'poor' girl.

--

Chapter 1

21 Years Later

Halloween

A girl with long blonde hair, that wore an amulet of the sun sat at her desk with her sketch pad, her room wall to wall with her drawings. From the door way, in walk two people, a man and a women, sneaking in as quite as they can, while carrying a cake. Once they were almost to her desk, they rush up, but before they could, she jumped up and yelled,

"Surprise! Gotcha."

Her parents smiled,

"I swear one of these days I'm just gonna stick your head in the cake." said her dad.

"I told you we wouldn't be able to surprise her, as long as the sun's up, she's up. Happy Birthday, Stella!" said her mom as she hugged her.

"Thanks Mom." said Stella.

"Your welcome. So what do you want to do today? Today's all about you."

"Which is not that different from yesterday or the day before that or the day before that." said her dad in a mock tone.

"As it should be," Stella blew out her candle and stuck her finger in the frosting,

"I can't believe it took you 21 years to figure that out!" she said she stuck the frosting on his nose then kissed his cheek.

Stella's mom reached over to her desk and grabbed her sketch book.

"Oh, Stel, this is beautiful." She said as Stella licked off the rest of the frosting of her finger.

"Look, Mike, she's doing a self-portrait."

"Mhmm." He replied while licking off the frosting.

"I really don't know if it is or not, she looks like me, just doesn't feel like Me." said Stella.

"Hm, it couldn't be you because she's not talking!" said Mike, while laughing.

"Dad! I'm gonna kiss you!" she said as she ran after him.

"The two of you I swear, no frosting on the wallpaper!" Vanessa called after them; their playful argument could be herd.

Vanessa set the sketch book back down and left the room after her husband and daughter.

-Scene Change-

A girl with long fire red hair slept sound on the couch, that was until a green clawed hand reached out, her amulet of the moon glowed, then,

"Rawr!"

The girl awoke with a loud gasp and sat up.

"Surprise!" called a young girl's voice behind the witches mask.

The girl reached out and pulled the mask down and said, "You couldn't be a princess for Halloween like every other little girl in the world."

An older girl came up from behind the little girl,

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, you were supposes to surprise her not scare her half to death," she said as she lifted the young girl into her lap with one hand, a bowl in the other.

"Sorry, Sis." said the little girl.

"Happy Birthday!" said the older girl as she handed the red head the bowl.

"We're severing you breakfast on couch to celebrate."

"I made it, strawberry yogurt, cereal, and candy corn." Listed the little girl.

The red head smiled, "Aw," she blew out her candle, "Thanks for remembering."

"Oh, and my mom says she will see you tonight, she was afraid she would miss her bus if she waited for you to wake up." said the older girl as she walked into the connected kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I started writing in my journal and before I knew it, it was after midnight." said the red head as she reached for a binder that was on the table.

"I don't know when you sleep, your mom always says…"

"Like my mom always said, she thinks I'm part werewolf. If the moons up, then I'm up." She placed her hand over her amulet.

"Do you miss your mom?" as the little girl.

"Cassie!" said Mitzi.

"What?" asked Cassie.

"Yeah, I really do. Thanks for asking." She looks at her watch.

"Aw man, I gotta get out of here." She said as she stood up off the couch.

"Ooo, you got big B-day plans?" asked the older girl

"Finding a job." said the red head as she put a spoonful of her breakfast in her mouth.

"This," she pointed to the bowl as she looked at Cassie, "Is really good."

"Thanks Bloom, Happy Birthday." Said Cassie smiling as she walked out of the room.

-Scene Change-

On the Tennis Court, Stella held her racket in one hand the ball in the other. She threw into the air and served. It flew over the net to the other side of the court, it bounced once and then Mike hit it back over to Stella, who hit it back. They went like this for the next few minutes till Mike ran into the fence going after the ball.

"I'm ok!" he called.

Vanessa laughed from her sit at the table under the umbrella.

Stella waited at the court.

"I feel like I want to do something different." She said.

"You can be different tomorrow," said Vanessa as Stella hit the ball over to Mike, who missed.

"The caterers are coming at 12 and you've got 100 guests coming at 8:00 for your Halloween Birthday Ball."

"I don't mean the party mom, I mean my life." said Stella as Mike served the ball over to her.

"Out!" shouted Stella.

"Out! What? Out? That wasn't out." argued Mike.

"That was out." said Vanessa. Stella gave Mike the 'I told you, see I'm right.' Look.

Mike went to argue, but,

"It was out." Vanessa wouldn't let him.

"What is wrong with your life?" asked Vanessa as she watched Stella serve another ball.

Mike fell to the ground while trying to hit it.

"Nothing, I'm 21. I keep feeling like something special is supposed to happen."

"And beating your father 6/Love isn't special enough?" asked Vanessa as Mike hit the ball and crashed into a glass at the table where Vanessa sat. Vanessa screamed then laughed, while Stella and Mike continued hitting the ball back and forth. Mike feel to the ground again.

"Please, I do that every day." said Stella.

"I'll get it." called Stella as she ran over to the table.

"Get what? I didn't hear any phone ring."

The phone suddenly started ringing. Vanessa handed it to Stella.

"Thanks," she said and answered the phone.

"Hi, Diaspro."

"Ya know, I can't, I can't figure out how she does that." said Mike.

"Probably the same way she figures out everything we do is un-cool." said Vanessa as she handed Mike a water bottle.

"Look I am not un-cool." Says Mike as he tries to drink from the water bottle but sprays him self instead.

"Yeah, dad's trying to play tennis again." said Stella.

"My face was real hot, that's all." said Mike, while Vanessa laughed.

"You gotta warn me." laughed Vanessa.

"Yeah," said Mike as he handed her the water bottle.

"Watch this, baby." said mike as he ran to the net. He tried to jump over it, but got caught instead and fell over onto the court.

"Are you ok?" laughed Vanessa.

"I'm cool."

Stella rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bloom waited outside on the sidewalk while Mitzi locked up the house and came down the walk way.

"Hey Girlie Girl." smiled Bloom.

"Hello." said Mitzi.

The two started to walk of. They walk towards the High School, the bell rings and costume-dressed students fill the stairs, walk ways, and road.

"Nothing cool about my job, but I will ask my manager again if you want me too." said Mitzi.

"It's ok, sharing a bathroom and a deep-fryer, not the best idea." said Bloom.

"Are you sure you want to do this today, Bloom? It's your Birthday, don't you want to do something special?"

"No offence, but most people who have no place to live don't have time for special."

Mitzi sighed. "You're not about break into a course of 'Hard Not Life' are you?"

"Sorry. I was shooting for plucky yet fierce." said Bloom as they crossed the street to the bus.

"You missed."

"What if I changed my hair and got a scruffy little dog?"

"It'd help, but it's still a ridiculous conversation. You know you can live with us as long as you want, you're like family." said Mitzi as she got onto the bus.

"Like being the operative word." retorted Bloom as she followed.

"Seriously, what is your problem?" asked Mitzi as she put coins in the bus fair box.

"I don't know. Ever since I woke up this morning I've felt like something horrible is going to happen." said Bloom as she did the same as a man on the bus watched them.

"It's your birthday, nothing horrible is going to happen." said Mitzi.

"Like I said it's just a feeling." said Bloom as the bus driver honked his clown horn.

"Oh, tell your mom I said hi." she said as she sat down next to Mitzi.

"My mom, why would I…?" Just them Mitzi's cell phone rang.

"It's extraordinary, you really are someone who has the powers." said the man

The girls looked at him strangely.

"Hi, mom," said Mitzi.

The man cleared his throat and looked out the window to see a car with two girls pull up next to the bus.

"Bloom says hi." said Mitzi to her cell then mouthed to Bloom 'Who is that?' Bloom shook her head, obviously not knowing.

The man looked at the two girls in the car while they fixed their hair.

"It's just a feeling. I can't really describe it." said Stella.

"You mean that feeling you had when you thought you'd be Prom Queen?" said Diaspro.

"Exactly, only better."

"Oh, ok kids are safe. Punch it." said Diaspro.

"Ok." said Stella as she started to drive.

"What made you um…?"

Bloom started to say as she turned her head and looked out the window to see a car drive off a head.

"Oo, nice car."

-Scene Change-

Stella and Diaspro walked down the side walk with shopping bags in one hand and lattés in the other.

"So, what do you think it is? What do you thinks going to happen?" asked Diaspro.

"I really don't know."

"Ah, if you don't know, then how do you know it hasn't happened already?"

"Because, it's going to be something life changing." said Stella after she took a sip of her latté.

Diaspro gasped. "Like getting a bad pedicure?"

Stella gave her a look.

"What? That is life changing! Remember when it happened to me, I couldn't wear sandals for like a month." said Diaspro as a bus pulled up next to them.

"I just have to keep my senses open, you know be super aware of my surroundings." said Stella as the bus door open and out stepped people, one person being Bloom.

Stella turned and gasped.

"What?" asked Diaspro.

Stella looked at a store behind Bloom, who was looking at the job ads in her newspaper.

"Look! My favorite store is having a sale!"

Diaspro gasped and they two girls screamed and rushed past Bloom to the store.

"You see,"

"Oh yeah."

"Now that is what I call life changing." said Diaspro.

"I knew it was going to be a good day." said Stella.

The man from the bus stepped down the bus stairs as the door closed on him, Bloom look behind her and saw him coming and left, the door opened again and out stepped the man.

Diaspro and Stella stepped up to the store. A woman appeared in the shop window.

"I'm going in." said Stella.

Diaspro made a slight face.

"That's ok, if you want to go look at shoes, I'll just meet you back here in 20." said Stella.

"Ah, how did you know I wanted to go look at shoes?" asked Diaspro.

The woman in the window smiled.

"Because you just said it,"

"No I didn't."

"Yes ya did."

The woman from the window walked outside and behind Stella.

"No I didn't." said Diaspro as Stella turned around and came face to face with the woman.

"Oh my gosh," said the woman, "You are so ready. I could just…oh no but I won't… all though I…no, how weird would that be right…ok, good luck." The woman picked up the hem of her dress and walked away.

"Ah, thanks. Meet you back here." said Stella as she went into the store.

--

ok there's chapter 2 more later, i'll update my others when i can.

Winx Csi Hottie


	4. Chapter 3

oh here's chapter 3, hope you like please keep up with the good reviews, glad that everyone has liked it so far- Winx Csi Hottie

--

Chapter 3

In a not far off alleyway, on the fire escape bridge between the two apartment buildings, appears the man from the bus and the woman from the store.

The man sighed, "Way to play it cool."

"Well, I'm sorry. After all these years of you telling me not to interfere…"

"It's not interference, its destiny."

Bloom walked past the first window of the shop Stella had gone into. The man used his magic and before Bloom could pass, a sign in the shop window appeared saying 'Help Wanted.' She looked around, but continued on. The man grumbled and did the same thing again, only this time a sign appeared saying 'No Experience Necessary.' She looked around again and this time moved quicker. He grumbled again and this time the sign said 'We're Desperate.'

"What?" said Bloom and she turned around away from the store.

"Settle." said Daphne.

"Well, she can be a little… she can be a little stubborn."

"You really raised your voice at me there,"

"Well, I'm sorry. It's just you get under…" Cordatorta sighed.

-Scene Change-

Stella walked down the stairs of the second floor of the store with clothes in her arms.

Bloom looked around the place and heed over to the desk to where a woman was.

"Hi, I saw your sign in the window and…"

A woman dressed as an angle walked over to Bloom and said, "Here's that size two you were looking for."

Bloom looked back over to the woman and finished saying, "And I wanted to apply for a job."

"Well, it looks like your going to need one, that dress is 600." said the woman.

"600? For this? That's ridiculous-ly cheap for a dress of this fine quality."

"Oo, nice save."

Stella came up from behind Bloom and took the dress in her hands.

"Thanks, I've been looking all over for that." and left.

"Wait, what?" said Bloom then she turned to leave, but headed back.

"Look, ah, I'm not gonna lie to you and say I've done this before, but I am a hard worker, a fast learner, and I really, really need a job."

"Honesty, impressive. Unfortunately is valued everywhere, but in Fashion and Sales, sorry. I'm sure you'll find something."

"I understand, thanks anyway." said Bloom as she began to walk away, but she turned and peered over the counter and ran back.

"Oh my gosh! I love your shoes! They are like so cute!"

"Thanks, I just got them at…" Bloom gave her a look.

"Ok, we'll see how it goes. Apparently we're desperate. You can start by re-racking all those clothes and cleaning out the dressing rooms." said the woman.

"Thanks." said Bloom as she went behind the counter. "Oh, and I really do love your shoes."

"Not as much as I love your jeans."

"Ah, thanks you."

-Scene Change-

Bloom came out of one of the dressing rooms with some clothes grumbling. She placed the clothes she had in her hands into the pile that was on the table, picked up the large pile and went into the next dressing room still grumbling. As she went in one Stella came out of another and looked at herself in front of the mirror. Bloom grabbed the clothes then head out as she did Stella turned to go back into her dressing room, neither one saw the other coming and bumped right into each other causing the pile of clothes to fall all over the floor.

"Oh, sorry, here I'll get it." they both said as they each bent down to pick up the clothes.

As they came back up they got a look at each other's faces and screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Ah, yes, yes, yes!" screamed Stella happily.

"What's going on?" said Bloom, obviously freaked out.

"This is it, this is it. I knew something was going to happen today!"

"Why do you look like me?"

"I don't know, but isn't it cool?!"

"No!"

"It's like we're twins!" They both gasp.

"What if we are twin? Maybe we're sisters!" said Stella.

Bloom gasped, "Stay away from me. We're not sisters." she said as she started to walk away.

"Why not, we could be. Maybe we we're adopted at birth. I was adopted, we're you adopted? Of course you were adopted, our birth mother wouldn't have given up just one of us, oh, but what if she did, how tragic."

"What are you talking about?" asked Bloom.

"I knew something was going to happen to day, but I couldn't have guessed, I mean I could've guessed, but I would've been wrong, although I am usually a good guesser."

"Ok,"

"It's your birthday to day isn't it?"

"How did you know that?" asked Bloom.

"It's my birthday too." said Stella.

"See, we are twins!" she exclaimed.

They gasped.

"Wait…oh…this isn't happening, this is too weird." Bloom turned and left.

"Wait! Stop!" called Stella as she ran after her.

Bloom ran out of the store with Stella behind her.

"Stop!" called Stella again as she caught up with her on the side walk and grabbed her hand. Their hands started to glow and everything and everyone was slowing down around them. They looked around and quickly dropped each other's hand and everything went back to normal, as they let go, the clothed dummies in the store window lost their clothes and were only wearing their Halloween wigs and underwear.

"Ok, now that was weird." said Stella. They just stared at each other.

-Scene Change-

"Finally, after all these years." sniffled Daphne.

"What's done is done. There's no turning back now." said Cordatorta.

"And Solaria, do you thin they know what we did?"

A stone that hung around Cordatorta's begin to shine.

"They know." he said.

"Are we in trouble?"

--

ok, there it is, chapter three, chapter 4 get's a little interesting in the beginning. bye


	5. Chapter 4

oh here's chapter 4, hope you like please keep up with the good reviews, glad that everyone has liked it so far, sorry for the wait

- Winx Csi Hottie

--

Chapter 4

A woman with long pale blonde hair, wearing a blue dress was staring out of the window. She wore an amulet of both the sun and the moon combined, which shone brightly. She placed her hands to it and gasped. She picked up the hem of her dress and began running in the opposite direction she was standing.

"Baltor!" she cried as she ran down the long hall. As she ran over the connecting bridge you could see the Ancient Witches dark magic and aura still hung in the kingdom of Solaria.

"Baltor!" she cried again.

She hurried down a long corridor, "Baltor!"

In a room stood a few men, one was hunched over a table; swing a crystal around a bowl of holy water.

The woman rushed in sniffling, "Baltor."

The man at the table looked up and saw her coming towards her.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Bloom and Stella. They're alive." she said.

Baltor looked at her.

"Luna, no, not after all these years, please don't start this again."

"Baltor, I felt it in my soul. Look," she placed her hands at her amulet; both the sun and the moon shown.

"They're alive, and they're together. Can you believe it?" she smiled.

"If that's true,"

"It's true!" she looked at him.

"Then we can assume that we're not the only one's who know. They're in danger. We have to find them before,"

"Before the Ancient Witches do." finished Luna.

"I know we gotta go. We've gotta…"

"No, we can't risk losing you too. I'll go, I'll fine then and I'll bring them home." They smiled at each other, and then Baltor walked off, out of the room.

-Scene Change-

"I can not believe you thought I'd try and steal this. It's not even that cute, though it does fit me like a glove." said Stella as she took her money out of her wallet and handed it to the woman, who Bloom had talked with earlier.

"And just so we're clear," the woman looked at Bloom after she took the money from Stella. "You're fired."

Bloom turned and walked away as the woman handed Stella her clothes.

Stella scoffed, "I am so never shopping here again." she said as she turned away and left the woman as she counted the money.

"Nice windows by the way." said Stella.

The woman looked at her and smiled. "Thanks." she said then looked over at her window's and saw the dummies in just their underwear, she turned her head and her smiled disappeared with a scowl.

-Scene Change-

Bloom walked down the path by herself, till Stella caught up.

"Wait!" she called.

"You're mad at me I can tell, I mean we're sisters after all." she said as she caught up.

"Would you please quite saying that, ok yes, maybe we're sisters, and yes today is my birthday, but I don't know, this is ah…this can't be." said Bloom, speeding up her pace.

"Can't be what? You knew something was going to happen today too?"

"Yes! But I thought," Bloom was interrupted when a girl came bounding up to them.

"Hey Stelly." said Diaspro as she looked at Stella. Then she noticed Bloom.

"Oh, hey Stelly." Diaspro looked from Stella to Bloom and screamed. "Ah!"

"Ah!" screamed Stella.

"Ah!" screamed Diaspro again.

"Ah!" went Stella.

"Ok, ok. You people have got to quite screaming." said Bloom

"Oh my gosh, she looks exactly like you, well minus the hair of course." said Diaspro.

"I know, isn't it great? I gotta twin." said Stella.

"Ah, that is so cool. I want a long lost twin." said Diaspro.

"Well, you better hurry 'cause there's only a few of us left. Can we get outta here?"

"I'll see ya later, we've, what's your name again?"

"Bloom."

"Cute, I like it." Bloom started to walk away,

"Bloom and I have a lot of bonding to do, kisses." Diaspro and Stella air kiss and go their separate ways.

"Wait!" calls Stella.

-Scene Change-

"I can't believe you thought meeting me was going to be horrible." said Stella.

"I didn't know I was going to meet you. I thought that you know,"

"Bloom, I love that name." they walk up to shinny silver Porsche. "I could so get used to that, it is so cute." ranted Stella.

"This is your car?!" exclaimed Bloom.

"Yeah, it was a birthday present." Stella walked up to the car.

"And you just got it today?"

"Don't be ridiculous, it was a sixteen birthday present." said Stella as she got in.

"Ah, okay." whispered Bloom as she went to get into the car.

Stella fixed her hair and then they strapped themselves in.

"Better?" asked Stella.

"Yeah, thanks." said Bloom.

Stella smiled at her.

"Could you please quite starring at me?"

Stella's smile faded and she put her keys into the ignition.

"I don't know why you're so upset about this; I mean I think it's one of the most amazing things that has ever happen. Oh no,"

She turned to Bloom, "Didn't your parents tell you that you were adopted?"

Bloom turned to her, "I only ever had a mom, and yes she did. She died three months ago."

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the two girls.

"I'm so sorry." said Stella.

Stella placed her hand over Bloom's and they glowed and the car turned on along with all of its features.

"This is so cool." breathed Stella.

Bloom just looked at her.

-Scene change-

The girls were driving down the road when Stella started saying,

"Mindy and Janice Showman are twins and nothing ever happens when their hands touch. Same with Aaron and Taron Creater, I mean I know a lot of twins, so I don't think it's a twin thing."

"If course it's not a twin thing," said Bloom. "You think all twins have magical powers?"

"No, I'm saying they don't. Sheesh, were you born first, because you can be very, very bossy."

"Me?"

"So, do you think we have magical powers?" asked Stella as she parked the car.

"I'm driving in a Porsche with my twin sister; magic truly seems to be the explanation."

"Let's try it again!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"C'mon, we're both relaxed, we can't just ignore It." said Stella.

Bloom looked around then held out her hand. Stella smiled and placed her hand on hers. There were two bright flashed and Stella was wearing her clothes from earlier, while Bloom was wearing the dress that Stella had been wearing. Bloom scowled.

"Ah, that's exactly what I wanted to happen. Could you look not more adorable in that? I have such good taste."

Stella went to start the car back up.

"Hold it," said Bloom and she held out her hand.

With another flash of light, Bloom was in her normal clothes. A man on a bike pedaled by and ran into the car in front of them, causing its alarm to go off.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." said Stella.

--

ok, there it is, chapter 4, chapter 5 hopefully. bye


End file.
